1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer interactive system through a voice or non-voice dialog and more particularly to, for example, a word chain game system utilizing speech recognition, wherein a user and computer dialogue with each other through speech recognition and synthesizing on the computer side which evaluates a consistency of the dialog, judges a circumstance of the dialog, determines whether or not to continue the dialog, and learning from the user an answer of which answer is not yet known to the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed, for example, in JP2001-357053A, a computer system for performing interactive dialog, wherein information is exchanged between a user and system, for example, a car navigation system for interrogating a destination, e.g., a restaurant to which the user are going, or an amusement system, e.g., a word chain game system.
However, conventional systems for performing interactive dialog have following three disadvantages.
Disadvantage 1 is that the user soon gets tired of a monotonous dialog regardless of a voice dialog or non-voice dialog with the computer system, because the computer system executes exactly the same dialog as far as the user correctly inputs necessary information, while the system is provided with a lot of vocabularies. Further, the dialog is often interrupted, due to incorrect recognition on either side, thereby damaging a joy of the dialog. Particularly, the conventional word chain system or apparatus has a disadvantage that the system is apt to win always and hurts the user's feeling, because the system or apparatus stores in its memory a lot of vocabularies. Further, the conventional word chain system or apparatus has another disadvantage that the game is often interrupted, due to incorrect recognition on either side, thereby damaging a joy of the word chain.
Disadvantage 2 is that the user soon gets tires of the word chain game, if the system merely outputs only a single word answer. Particularly, the user becomes bored by a tedious progress of the word chain, if the dialog is not devised at all. In other, words, the dialog is not sufficiently diversified, depending upon a prescribed situations and conditions.
Disadvantage 3 is that the system can not respond at all to the user's question of which answer is not yet known by the system, thereby interrupting the game. If the game should not be interrupted, the topic is necessarily changed. Thus, the conventional dialog such as a conventional word chain game is not fully intellectual. Further, uninterestingly, the system merely outputs a completely fixed answer.